It'll be awhile until they notice, right?
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: As a floating ounce of chakra/ghost, Minato finds himself in Konoha. Death really is surprising easy to cheat if one knows how. But that isn't all...some people already know about him. For example, the Tsuchikage and Raikage and...another ghost. Minato is seriously screwed, even beyond Kami's help.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. It had been a particularly depressing day. Naruto had been beaten by the villagers a couple of hours ago.

Even though the villagers had tried to get Hiruzen to approve of adding a holiday, they called '_Kitsune no Hi'_, he'd denied it immediately. The villagers had been, disappointed and angry. Unsurprisingly, they took out their anger out on the person, well, _thing_ in their point of view. That would be the explanation that Hiruzen would've come to if he weren't busy being a Hokage. Still, a group that differed in the original disappointed members celebrated it in secret.

You might be wondering: How do I feel about them? I hate them.

I really hate them. If I get my solid form back, I'm going to pummel them.

I ran my fingers through my hair and floated out of Naruto's apartment.

I wanted to see if I could get some information on myself to get Naruto started in finding out whom his parents are. I'd been trying to get him to notice me, but I think he didn't notice. Maybe I'm just going to be cursed by watching Naruto on the sidelines in silence.

As I floated to the library, I saw the person I sometimes wanted to punch in the face and then give a hug to. Hatake Kakashi. I did a double take, which probably made the ounce of chakra I had (I have literally _only _an ounce...I think this is why I can't touch anything) spike just a tiny bit. Kakashi stiffened and turned around. I quickly floated away; up. I had been floating on the ground for a while, and I am now reminded of the dangers of being, well, floating on the ground.

Kakashi kept walking.

"Phew...if he'd used his Sharingan, I'm sure he'd have seen me and alerted the Hokage of suspicious chakra signatures...and then Naruto would probably be blamed somehow an beaten...again..." I said to myself. Lately, I've been wondering if talking to myself was a bad thing. I can't possibly be going insane...right?

I shook the thought out and continued to the library.

I fingered through the books in the section that was about Konoha's History. _Ah, here it is..._ It was a book on the Census of Konoha. I flipped through it, looking for my name. _Page 200...201...204...wait..._ I flipped back, looking for page 202 and 203. It had been ripped out. I frowned and set it back.

I found another book on the clans that had lived in Konoha from it's founding with the Shodai Hokage until somewhere close to now. I flipped to the print date. It turned out to be only a year ago. I flipped through looking for 'Uzumaki'. _Ah, yes! YES!_ I did a little dance that my friends would've slowly backed away from me and never talked to me again if I ever tried it in front of them.

I stopped and read the names of Uzumakis that had lived in the village. I saw Mito-sama's name and Kushina's name and...Naruto's name hadn't been there. Well, perhaps it had but someone used ink to blot his name out. I sighed, again. Must it be so hard for Naruto to even know his parents?

I took out my kunai (I could use things I had died with. Those worked fine for me to hold. It's just that they could only be used for their previous purpose, in this case, cutting or stabbing, for a very limited time. Not enough for me to use to stab the villagers that beat Naruto. I know, it got me very depressed when I learned this) and sliced out part of the page, only Kushina and Naruto's names, near the binding. I put it in my pocket (also, I could only hold things that weighed about 50 grams*). I smiled with my signature smile (or so I am told) and let the pure feeling of elation engulf my heart. But, as usual, it was short lived.

I stiffened and turned around. I felt a chakra signature behind me.

I didn't mean to stare straight into an angry Sharingan! Really! But somehow, Kakashi had tracked me. I didn't mean to be put under a genjutsu! I didn't even know that could happen to ghosts! Well, ghosts with chakra. Still!  
I began to mope as Kakashi questioned me. I didn't want to answer his questions. I was the **YONDAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO** for Kami's sake! This was by far the most humiliating thing yet to come since my revival. I could feel that Kakashi was using barely any chakra (which I greatly envied since I had pretty much none) to hold up this genjutsu. I scowled at the floor as I decided I had no better thing to do than mope while listening to Kakashi's questions. I scowled even deeper and glared at him. I gave him a glare that I had perfected over my life as a shinobi. He took a step back. He probably expected me to break out of the genjutsu and beat his ass. I released all my killer intent that I had stored in case I found a way to become fully revived and use on the villagers that beat Naruto.

He took another step back. I could practically see the wheels in his mind turning, and I hoped that his conclusion would come to be that yes, I was his sensei.

I am so humiliated! Oh...wait...I have a great idea! I could be a pretty good sadist! However, I don't think my skills will ever rival Kushina's skills. But her skills might've rubbed off on me...maybe...

"Repeat all of your questions. I wasn't listening," I demanded, giving him a glare.

"H-hai..."

I smirked. Kakashi has _got _to be angry now that I made him ask all of his questions again! Ha! I'm pretty good at this!

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Namikaze Minato."

"How did you get here?"

"..."

"Alright..." Kakashi sighed. "What were you doing to that book?"

"I wanted Naruto to get inspired to find out who his parents are. And that begs the question: why aren't _you_ doing that, _Hatake?_"

He didn't answer. He just looked at the floor, sad.

"Don't give me that! Why?!"

"I...I was guilty. I would make me remember your and Kushina-sama's deaths."

I thought about that.

"Let me out of this genjutsu and help me get Naruto inspired to know his parents, ne?" I gave out a smile.

"Hai...sensei...can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'm still thinking about it. If Kushina's ghost was in Konoha like mine, I'm sure she'd never forgive you," I began to laugh.

Kakashi began to laugh nervously. I'm sure he didn't want to bring bad omens with the mere mention of Kushina's wrath. Or worse, her.


	2. Bad Omens are Always True

A/N: terrible way I started this, by the way. Sorry…

"Baka…baka…baka… BAKA!" the last yell was emphasized with a chakra enhanced punch on a rather large rock.

"Why the hell am I here?! In Kumo no Kuni for Kami's sake!" the yeller, exhausted, panted hard.

"Don't take your anger out on the rocks…" a voice coaxed. "I'm glad though, that you searched through your mind to find out where you were with only your head with the red locks."

"Go away! I thought I'd told you I hated octopi," the yeller's voice was laced with poison.

"Kushina, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not just an octopus."

"I don't care. I don't know why, but I feel so angry…angry at someone…"

"Anything else?"

"I feel…sad. Like I'm missing something. No, someone. Someone important. Someone I held dear for such a short time…then…he was taken from me. I feel like a short time before I was hated and then loved."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Maybe…maybe I feel like killing you even more because YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME AROUND WITH THAT CAT LADY! Stop stalking me, both of you. Why do the both of you find me so interesting?" Kushina scowled at a bush and the 'octopus'.

"Do you really want to know?" the cat lady asked, transforming back into a beautiful dark blonde.

Kushina, still scowling, nodded.

"We sense that you once held a tailed beast in you. Specifically, the most powerful of the nine, the Kyuubi."

"WHAT?! You're lying, both of you!"

"No, we aren't. At first, we thought our tailed beasts were just joking. They insisted we research it. We found that considering your rare hair color, you're an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were highly skilled seal masters with a strong life force and longevity, but most were killed in the Third Shinobi World War because of the dangers they posed to the Five Elemental Nations. Many were scattered throughout the world as refugees. Konoha's founder, the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama's wife was the first one to become the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, one who holds a tailed beast sealing inside them. Since you're a ghost made of just chakra, only highly skilled sensors will be able to sense you, along with other jinchuuriki. Also, because you're dead and you were the previous jinchuuriki to Konoha, it is very curious to us as to who is the third jinchuuriki. After sneaking into the Raikage's office and files, we found out who that is. As you have indicated before, I'm sure you'd like to go back to Konoha, perhaps to get your memories back," the blonde said.

"Memories…yeah, I need to get them back…" Kushina drifted off to go get some alone time with herself to try to sort some things out.

"Wait! If you have any dreams, they may be memories coming back. You might forget once you wake up so here's a journal to write them in so we can all figure your past life out and get you back to Konoha!" the blonde held out a journal and a pen.

"Thanks…" Kushina disappeared.

* * *

"Get out of my apartment, creep!"

"I'm not a creep."

"Yes you are! Get out before I…"

"You what?"

"I'll use my Ultimate Jutsu on you!"

"…"

"Well?"

"No."

Naruto looked uneasily at this person just sleeping on his couch. The person stared back. Naruto scowled and went back to shower, brush his teeth, and leave to the academy. Naruto huffed at him as he left and locked the door behind him.

"Minato-sensei…your kid is so much like her. I don't want to bring any bad omens, but I think she's like you, a ghost…somewhere on this world. I'm sure she'll find us and kill us for not caring for Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

I nodded. I'd shuddered when I practically heard rocks falling. Plus, I had just an idea that she had lost everything she knew about her previous life…I just hoped that she doesn't totally kill me when she finds out.

I spread my fingers to the sunlight through the window. I could just make out the outline of them. I smiled. I was really getting my chakra back. Slowly but surely.

A/N I think I had no idea what I was writing so this is why such a confusing chapter came up. Anyway, if you have questions, review or PM me, whichever's easier.


End file.
